


A Bad Night

by midnight_galaxy



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_galaxy/pseuds/midnight_galaxy
Summary: The Host comes home one night, crying because of an insult he received. He is welcomed by cuddles and comfort from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Dr. Iplier & The Host
Kudos: 21





	A Bad Night

Moonlight filtered through the windows of the hallway, glowing softly on Host's slumped figure. There was a gentle breeze blowing from the open window at the end of the hall. He sighed quietly, hoping that his boyfriend had come home already. The narrator stopped in front of his wooden bedroom door, and lightly knocked, relieved when he heard footsteps from the inside of the room. The door opened, and he was greeted by Dr. Iplier, whose bright smile almost instantly fell, as his brows knitted with worry. Host collapsed into the doctor's arms, burying his face into his boyfriend's soft fabric shirt. Iplier wrapped his arms around the other man in an attempt to comfort him, and shushed him, running his fingers through the narrator's black hair. "Hey, hey… it's alright. I'm here. What's the matter, Hosty?"

Tears, along with blood, dripped down Host's cheeks onto Iplier's clothing. This was the least of the doctor's worries, as his attention was fully focused on his boyfriend. "Th-the Host," the narrator choked out in a mutter, "was c-called useless for being blind…"

The doctor hugged him tighter, taking his partner's hand in his own. "Oh, Hosty… you're not useless." He thumbed Host's bloody tears away with his free hand before continuing. "Some people just don't realize how much they can hurt others only by using words." Iplier could feel the tears building in his own eyes, but ignored them as he gently picked Host up, cradling the man in his arms. The narrator sniffled softly, wrapping his arms around Iplier's neck, grateful to have him in his life.

After what seemed like an hour, the doctor combed his fingers through the narrator's hair again. "Hey, sweetie… I know that you want to be cuddled for a while longer, but we need to change your bandages after what just happened," he cooed.

Host gave a small nod in response. "Could the Host and Dr. Iplier cuddle afterwards?" he mumbled. There was a soft, bright laugh that came from Iplier as a reply. "Yes of course, honey. Of course."

The doctor carried Host into the bathroom and carefully set him down on the vanity, making sure he was comfortable before letting go. Host, of course, looked terribly upset at this gesture, and reached his arms out for Iplier. Turning around from getting his bright blue medical kit, the doctor noticed the narrator's distress and smiled sweetly. "Hosty, babe… I'm right here. I'll change your bandages, and then I can hold you again. Okay?"

There was a small "okay," and with that, he began the process of cleaning Host's face, followed by removing his old bandage, along with giving him a small kiss on his forehead. As soon as he got the new bandage, and started to put it on, Iplier felt a pair of hands wrap around his upper arms. A smile spread on his lips, and he finished up everything a bit more quickly, as to not make Host sadder.

Once all of that was done, the doctor picked up the narrator again, cradling him and rocking him back and forth. "We're going back to our room for cuddles, okay?" he whispered, starting off down the moonlit hallway. Host nodded, and then: "Love you, Iplier…" Iplier smiled even more, and responded with, "I love you too, sweetheart." And with that, the doctor closed the wooden bedroom door behind them.


End file.
